Art God
by biciy197
Summary: I know I can't turn back a promise that I've already broken But I want to live and breathe next to you for all my life I pray that you'll be happy like you were in the beginning -Se Hun / HunHan/Yaoi/


**ART GOD  
**

 **Character :** Oh Se Hun, Xi Lu Han, etc.

 **Rated :** M - Semua Usia(?)

 **Genre :** Sad End, Fluff, Romance, Absurd.

 **Author :** Biciy197

 **Chaptered**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 00 : PROLOG**

* * *

.

"3 menit.."

TAP

TAP

TAP

"2 menit.."

"Terus berlari anak-anak"

Suara langkah itu semakin nyaring, menggema memenuhi lorong gelap. Di ujung sana terlihat cahaya yang amat terang serta suara hiruk piruk yang memekak kan telinga namun tidak bagi mereka. Mendadak keringat dingin itu muncul dan mengalir. Membasahi tubuh lelaki tinggi berkulit putih pucat –Oh Sehun. Semakin dekat, semakin nyaring, semakin keras jantung itu berpacu.

"E X O"

"E X O"

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

.

"Permisi.."

Lagi-lagi Luhan menabrak orang disekitarnya. 'Sial! Aku terlambat.'

Maaf, maaf, dan maaf adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Gara-gara adiknya yang cerewet itu ia jadi terlambat datang ke konser idola favoritnya. Exo. 6 orang manusia yang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata. Entah kenapa ketika pertama kali melihat wajah para member Exo di televisi siaran lokal ia langsung terpikat. Apalagi waajah tampan dari maknae grup itu sungguh membuat ia terpesona. Siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun.

Menjadi fanboy bukanlah hal yang mudah. Luhan telah menyisihkan uangnya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Exo sudah sejak lama. Bahkan dari awal masuk universitas. Tidak peduli dengan perekonomian keluarganya yang sedang krisis sekalipun. Dan ketika ia sudah berhasil meraih apa yang diinginkannya selama ini adiknya malah mengacaukannya. Menyembunyikan tiket konser yang sudah susah payah Luhan dapatkan digudang. Dengan alasan ia pikir itu kertas biasa karena tertumpuk diantara buku lama. Itu pun juga karena ia iri. Luhan memang sengaja menyembunyikannya lagian karena orang tuanya tidak setuju Luhan menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membeli sebuah tiket konser.

Disinilah Luhan, berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju venue. Matanya sejenak melirik kearah jam yang terpasang apik dilengannya. Tiba-tiba matanya membola lucu.

"Terlambat 55 menit!, astaga pantas saja sepi." Luhan bergumam nyaring membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatap aneh padanya. Luhan makin memperbesar langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata kesialan Luhan tidak hanya sampai disana. Luhan memang membeli tiket VIP yang dekat dengan stage sayangnya itu adalah VIP STANDING FLOOR yang artinya Luhan harus bisa datang lebih awal untuk bisa berdiri dipaling depan. Sedangkan sekarang Luhan datang terlambat, satu jam. Datang kesebuah konser dengan terlambat selama satu jam bukan perkara yang mudah. Khususnya bagi Luhan. Ia harus pasrah berdiri di paling belakang dan lagi sialnya orang-orang di depannya bertubuh diatas darinya. Belum lagi kamera-kamera yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi semakin menutupi pandangannya akan stage.

"Kyaa.. itu Oh Sehun, ia mengarah kemari."

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendadak panik dan kesal. Ia bertedak bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa menerobos ke depan. Berterima kasihlah pada tuhan setelah ini Luhan. Berkat tubuh mungilnya ia dapat berdiri didepan stage sekarang. DI DEPAN. Beruntungnya itu bertepatan dengan Sehun yang berjalan mengarah ke tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

Luhan hanya bisa berdiri membeku ketika kedipan itu diarahkan padanya. Rasanya ia berada di atas langit. Teriakan yang semakin nyaring itu menyadarkan Luhan.

'Apa tadi, Sehun mengedipkan matanya padaku?'

.

Lagu berjudul Lucky itu berputar nyaring. Selain melakukan koreo, fan service juga turut diberikan para member boygrup yang sedang naik daun itu ke arah fans mereka yang duduk dibangku penonton. Sehun terkadang merasa kasihan juga pada mereka yang rela membeli tiket konser yang tidak murah itu hanya untuk menonton langsung idolanya di atas panggung. Tapi Sehun menghargainya, bagaimana pun yang mereka lakukan itu termasuk andil dalam masa depan dirinya dan grupnya.

Setelah bernyanyi beberapa part Sehun mulai memberi beberapa fanservice. Satu kedipan mata dan teriakan itu semakin nyaring. Sehun mengarahkan tatapannya ke sekitar. Diarah barat stage seperti ada keributan kecil, terlihat dari beberapa pandangan orang-orang yang terfokus pada sesuatu selain kearahnya yang tanpa sadar berjalan mendekat.

Tiba-tiba dari arah bawah muncul sebuah kepala. 'Tunggu, kepala?'.

Sehun bergidik geli dan keluarlah kepala itu dari tempatnya berasal. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa geli dengan tingkah seseorang yang ternyata salah satu fansnya itu, terlihat dari atribut yang dibawanya. Oh ternyata yang membuat keributan kecil itu juga 'anak kecil' itu yang menyerobot ke depan dari posisi awalnya dibelakang. Sehun terkekeh dan tanpa sadar mengedipkan matanya ke arah 'anak kecil' itu dimana ditanggapi dengan reaksi yang menurutnya lucu. Wajah memerah, mulut menganga, dan mata membola lucu. Itu sukses membuat Sehun gemas sekaligus tertawa terbahak jika ia tidak lupa tempat. Ia harus menjaga image nya diatas panggung, dibahunya menyadarkan Sehun untuk segera ke tengah panggung untuk penampilan selanjutnya.

* * *

.

"Hey kau! Enak saja menyerobot ke depan, harusnya kau dibelakang"

Luhan segera sadar ke realita ketika suara cempreng itu menggema di telinganya. Padahal hanya berjarak kurang semeter tapi orang itu malah berteriak. Luhan menjadi kesal setelahnya tapi sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, beberapa orang malah sudah mendorong dan menariknya kebelakang. Luhan mencoba memberontak.

"Siapa bilang aku menyerobot, aku sudah berdiri lama disini. Sejak awal!." Bela Luhan.

"Pembual, jelas-jelas kami sudah lama disini!"

Setelahnya Luhan menciut ketika melihat tatapan tatapan tajam dari sekitarnya. Bisa habis ia bila terus melawan di area ini. Dan akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya sudah di desak semakin kebelakang.

"Akhh.."

"Ah maaf.."

Luhan tidak sengaja menyenggol salah satu orang yang sedang mengambil gambar dengan kamera besarnya membuat orang itu terjatuh karena tidak seimbang.

"Sial padahal tadi angel nya tepat sekali, dasar ka- .. Luhan?"

"Xiumin?"

"Luhan!"

Sontak Luhan kaget dan tersentak saat dekapan itu mengukungnya. Dengan susah payah Luhan mencoba melepaskannya.

"Xi- "

"Luhan, Luhan, Luhan kau harus menolongku. Pleasee" Luhan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba.

"Menolong apa?"

"Salah satu teman fansite ku gagal kemari karena ibunya sakit dan aku tidak bisa memotret sendirian disini. Ayo lah tolong aku, lagian jika hasil jepretan mu bagus kau akan dapat uang darinya. Itu bisa membantumu menonton konser Exo lagi"

Seketika Luhan tersenyum aneh. Memang dia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti tapi mendengar uang dan konser Exo cukup membuatnya untuk memaksa otaknya mengerti. Hanya mengambil gambar, berada di depan, bisa mendapatkan fanservice lagi, uang, konser Exo lagi. Luhan mengerti.

"Jadi aku hanya harus memegang kamera berlensa besar itu dan mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin itu teman se-universitas Luhan. Sama-sama manik Exo. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia salah satu anggota fansite yang pastinya sering berkeliling dunia hanya untuk mengejar gambar-gambar para member exo yang nantinya bisa ditukar dengan uang. Xiumin baru saja pindah ke universitasnya dua bulan yang lalu dari China karena suatu masalah. Maka dari itu mereka belum terlalu akrab dan apa yang baru saja di lakukan Xiumin jelas membingungkan Luhan.

"Xiumin aku rasa aku harus ke belakang." Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan perasaan bersalah. Lagi-lagi ditengah konser seperti ini dalam keadaan tidak tepat seperti sekarang. Ia harus menuntaskan hasratnya di toilet sekarang juga jika tidak ingin celananya basah dan menjadi pusat perhatian lagi.

"Baiklah Luhan, cepat selesaikan dan segera kembali kesini oke?"

"Oke."

* * *

.

Luhan sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi selama 10 menit lebih. Luhan pikir tempat ini akan sepi karena konser sedang berlangsung. Nyatanya, antriannya sangat panjang bahkan selama ini ia berdiri rasanya barisan itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Walaupun bergerak Luhan tidak akan sadar karna sekarang yang ada di kepalanya hanya bagaimana cara menahan urin ini untuk tidak keluar sebelum waktunya.

"Luhan? Kau kah itu?"

Luhan yang merasa namanya di panggil segera mencari sumber suara. Seketika matanya memancarkan cahaya penuh harap.

"Kris! Bantu aku." Luhan mengeluarkan jurus mata andalannya. Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gugup karenanya.

"Tumben sekali, baru juga kita bertemu"

"Aku kebelet pipis.. tolong aku Kris. Toilet dimana saja. Kau tidak ingin sepupumu yang manly ini ngompol di celana kan"

Rasanya Kris ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang juga. Dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini Luhan masih sempat mengeluarkan kata apa tadi, manly? Lucu sekali.

"Baiklah baiklah Luhan tapi sayangnya toilet yang tersedia hanya ini. Ah ada lagi di beberapa spot tapi itu berada di luar arena. Kau mau kesana? Sayangnya jika iya aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mau mengerjaiku lagi seperti kebiasaanmu." Luhan memberengut lucu.

"Aku sedang bekerja Lulu sayang"

"Apa? Bekerja? Pembohong." Luhan semakin cemberut dibuatnya. Kris itu sepupunya paling sialan di dunia. Hobby nya adalah mengerjai Luhan sejak kecil. Itulah mengapa Luhan sangat anti dengannya. Tapi sekarang Luhan terpaksa bergantung padanya karena hasrat sialan ini juga.

"Lihat Id card ini? Aku staff di konser ini."

"APA!?" Mata Luhan terbelalak. Ya kan sialan sekali orang ini kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya pada Luhan. Jika tidak mungkin Luhan akan lebih mudah untuk bisa berpartisipasi dalam konser atau mungkin dapat tiket gratis. Lupakan. Luhan semakin merasa terdesak.

"Kris menunduk lah" Luhan berbicara dengan pelan.

"Menunduk?"

Karena suara pelan Luhan refleks Kris menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendengarkan suara Luhan yang kurang jelas menurutnya. Apalagi suara dentuman musik diluar sana yang nyaring. Dengan cepat Luhan menarik Id card itu dari leher Kris dan segera kabur sesudahnya sebelum Kris menyadarinya.

"Terima Kasih Wu tiang! Wo ai ni!"

"He –Hey! .."

* * *

.

"OH SEHUN!"

"OH SEHUN!"

Setelahnya tepuk tangan serta teriakan riuh memenuhi stadium tempat konser itu berlangsung. Sehun segera turun ke bawah untuk menuju backstage. Beberapa orang yang sudah siap menyambutnya dengan memberikan handuk, air mineral, dan beberapa keperluan lainnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Bagus Sehun, sekarang kau punya 8 menit untuk menyiapkan penampilan selanjutnya sebelum solo stage ini selesai." Manager Kim menepuk bahunya lalu berlalu pergi dengan balasan anggukan kepala dari Sehun.

Solo stage nya telah selesai dan dilanjutkan oleh member lain. Sehingga Sehun punya waktu persiapan yang lumayan untuk penampilan selanjutnya. Beberapa penata rias sudah beraksi untuk memoles kembali make up di wajahnya yang sebagian telah hilang karena keringat. Entah mengapa ia malah teringat wajah fans anehnya tadi. Membuatnya kembali geli dan tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Ada yang menarik perhatian mu?" Suara itu membuat Sehun tersentak dan tersadar.

"Hanya fans aneh hyung."

"Benarkah? Yang mana? Tunjukkan padaku, jarang sekali kau bisa tersenyum hanya karena fans aneh." Baekhyun yang dipanggil hyung menunjukkan wajah antusiasnya yang agak berlebihan. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mungkin sudah tidak ada. Terlalu banyak orang dan apa salah aku tersenyum karena fansku sendiri." Sehun menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Hanya tidak biasanya." Dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab sekenanya. Terlalu lelah menghadapi maknae jaim itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"2 menit! Segera ke backstage anak-anak." manager Kim berteriak dari pintu ruang ganti. Setelahnya ia pergi lagi entah kemana. Sehun dan para member lainnya berjalan beriringan menuju backstage. Awalnya hanya langkah santai yang cepat lama kelamaan langkah itu berubah menjadi hentakan kaki yang menggema di lorong saat waktu semakin menipis dan cahaya itu semakin terang. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya mendadak membuat beberapa orang dibelakangnya heran.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting di ruang ganti." Dengan datar Sehun berucap dan segera berbalik arah menuju ruang ganti.

"ck, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya." Asisten manager Kim berkata dibelakangnya.

"Temani aku saja."

"Baiklah tapi kita harus cepat atau manager Kim akan marah."

Merekapun bergegas menuju ruang ganti kembali. Waktu yang menipis dan jarak yang lumayan membuat mereka harus berlari cepat. Bahkan Sehun berlari tanpa memandang orang di sekitarnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang tertinggal Sehun segera berbalik arah menuju stage karena member yang lain tidak bisa memulai penampilan tanpa dirinya. karena terdesak pula Sehun semakin cepat dan …

BRUKK

"Akh.."

"Maaf"

… Ia menabrak seseorang.

"Sshh.. I –Iya tidak apa-apa." Mereka saling pandang beberapa detik sampai orang itu memutuskan kontak dan bergegas berdiri.

"S –saya permisi."

Sehun merasa familiar dengan orang itu. Entah dimana ia pernah melihatnya. Ia pun ikut berdiri setelah asisten manager itu menegurnya untuk segera bergegas. Namun saat kakinya melangkah ia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Dengan cepat diambilnya barang itu dan segera pergi dari sana. Disempatkannya untuk membaca sesuatu yang ternyata Id Card itu.

'Wu Yi Fan'

"Tapi kenapa wajah di foto ini dengan orang yang ku tabrak berbeda." Sehun bergumam pelan dan setelahnya menyembunyikan Id Card itu pada saku jas nya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 _Note :_

 _Adakah yang tertarik? kkk._

 _Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu promise apalagi dengerinnya pas natal gini tambah melow._

 _Ketebak dong 'kemungkinan' endingnya gimana :"_

 _Ini murni dari kepala aku bukan hasil plagiat dan kalo emang ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja._

 _Please review ya.._

 _Thanks for reading^^_

20 Desember 2015

Signed,

AL


End file.
